<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rules, expectations, birthday cake by TigerxFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581386">Rules, expectations, birthday cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox'>TigerxFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ex Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami had guaranteed him: the best way to fuck an ex was to have as little contact as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rules, expectations, birthday cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written back on Zoro's birthday after some drunk talk with my friends about exes lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nami had guaranteed him: the best way to fuck an ex was to have as little contact as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Treat him like a hooker basically, do not kiss him, spend as little time as possible with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji's been unsatisfied with his sex life lately. He was having lots of sex, sure. But the problem was, it was happening exclusively with women and men who only bottomed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And of course fucking someone felt amazing. But his toys couldn't satisfy him for much longer. He had <em>needs</em> that had to be addressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he couldn't find a decent top if his life depended on it. It was getting annoying and he couldn't understand why people weren't versatile like himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd almost given up, having tried all the hook-up apps possible, clubs, blind dates, everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until Zoro started popping up on his mind. His ex-boyfriend who knew <em>exactly</em> how to fuck him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a very bad idea though. It's not like he's still hung up on the man or something. It's just that... He hasn't even seen Zoro in these two years and, to be honest, for a long time he was kind of afraid of doing so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Nami convinced him there was no harm as long as he did what she'd told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he texts Zoro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji knows his ex doesn't go to the trouble of sleeping around, Zoro had little to no interest in that, being the lazy marimo he is. So he probably won't even agree anyway.</p>
<p>But it's still worth the try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And talking to him isn't as hard as he thought it would be. Their dynamics always flows effortlessly, it starts with insults, teasing, and eventually they're able to exchange a few serious words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want to sleep with me then?" Zoro questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah. Only fuck tho. Nothing else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji waits for the text to come. For Zoro to bluntly reject his offer or maybe even mock him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a simple response, but it sits heavy on Sanji's thoughts. There's a weight to it he doesn't want to acknowledge. The thought that Zoro is only agreeing with this because it's the only thing Sanji's offering him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you wanna top or?..." Zoro trails off mid-sentence, as if unsure of how to approach it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The motel bedroom feels awkward as Sanji remembers one of their last fights had actually been about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because Sanji complained he bottomed quite a lot more than Zoro. Although, of course, this only used to happen because he himself couldn't resist taking up in the ass almost every time. Yet he would still childishly complain afterwards because their numbers were uneven and he was 'losing' to Zoro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a fucking waste of time, he thinks bitterly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can't believe he'd been that childish once. Maybe that's the effect Zoro had on him, he made him act like a five-year-old brat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, marimo. I just want one thing from you and that's your dick up in my ass."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji imagines it must be a shock to hear him say stuff like that so nonchalantly, after all he'd barely gotten out of the closet when they used to date. But Zoro only arches his brows and doesn't ask any questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But no kissing." Sanji warns when Zoro's about to pull him close to his own lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright. I just thought you really liked it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I really do</em> Sanji thinks, trying to remember how it was like to kiss the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Zoro doesn't let him miss it too much as he fucks him into the mattress just like Sanji had been craving for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji soon becomes tired of motel rooms though. Yeah, Nami did say it was the best option to avoid unnecessary intimacy but he didn't want to spend that much money, and he knew Zoro was broke as ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, his home was much more comfortable, his bed nice and soft...not that it really matters when they hadn't even reached it right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he closes the door, Zoro's hungry hands are on him, groping everywhere, teasing every corner of his sensitive body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since I can't kiss you, I'll give you something to do with that pretty mouth."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro puts two thick fingers on his mouth and Sanji can only moan and eagerly lick and suck both of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's not sure how this is actually different from kissing since he can taste Zoro in his mouth either way, and his head's already dizzy from the feeling of the pads of the fingers against his tongue. But he ignores technicalities and pretends his following his own rules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Zoro continues to hold and touch him everywhere while slamming him against the door. It should feel casual and distant. But Zoro's no stranger, no matter how much he tries to pretend he is, no matter how much time has passed since they were together, or how mad they were at each other a few years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His calloused hands on him don't feel foreign. They feel familiar as if they had never left, and Sanji's skin loves the touch, craves it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Sanji lets himself hope that maybe they remember his body too, because Zoro certainly touches him like he cares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been so many times already he can't even count. He isn't sure what exactly Nami meant with spending little time with his ex but if it's about frequency he's certainly screwed. Well, if it's about the amount of hours fucking, he's equally screwed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, they don't stick to quick encounters and rushed sex for long. This is one of those lazy afternoons, and they stretch their touches for hours with no hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji's already dripping from the times he's been filled, the sensation is amazing against his thigh, making him feel dirty and his half hard dick twitch in interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro's fucking him slowly, filling him completely and pulling almost all the way out, only for putting it back in lazily and unhurriedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's bliss, and he keeps that pace until Sanji's satisfied once more, falling exhausted on the bed. Zoro's bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm too tired to get up" It goes unspoken but he still has to voice it anyway. To make it sound natural and not clingy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoro doesn't seem to care though. That Sanji <em>stays</em>, that he keeps hugging his muscled back, breathing his scent until he dozes off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji's staring at a cake on the table. Zoro should be here in a while and he's still unsure whether this is right. It certainly feels right. To celebrate his birthday again, to cook for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's just a birthday cake, but Sanji put so much care and effort to it feels personal. More intimate than nights spent holding each other’s in their arms, than Zoro leaving his things here, than wanting to see him without the excuse of boning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This cake is stupid, and he doesn't know why he's done it. He just knows he loves the small smile that bright Zoro's features once he sees the green cake and can't decide whether to be happy or annoyed at Sanji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, suddenly the smile stops on its tracks. Zoro freezes like he's just remembered something, his relaxed posture turning stiff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can't do this." He says firmly, but still like he's forcing himself to say it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do what, buy you cake?" The look Zoro gives him tells him the man knows pretty well Sanji made this himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. <em>This</em>. You said you didn't want it." He's right. Sanji's a damn hypocrite, and he's doing everything he forbid when they started this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I haven't changed you know." Zoro continues. "I still don't bang just anyone"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji knows. From the beginning even. He just didn't want to think about it. Didn't want to admit that he knew exactly why Zoro agreed to this. Or exactly why he himself wanted this in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. Just difficult and stubborn pretty blonde cooks, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiss me then." Sanji asks in a low voice. "And stay. We'll figure out the rest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sanji admits what he wants out loud, like he would've never had two years ago. And Zoro does as he asked obediently, like maybe he also wouldn't have when he was younger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>